phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tatooine (bài hát)
"Tatooine" là bài hát được hát bởi Phineas và Ferb trong khi họ đang ở hành tinh cùng tên trong tập phim "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Lời bài hát (Nhạc nền mở đầu) Phineas: You can look, but you're never gonna find A better place to be Than this little slice of heaven tucked between The Jundland Wastes and the big Dune Sea We can surf through the canyons or train a pack of dewbacks Build a giant hamster habitat for womp rats, Or fire up our solar-powered sandcastle-making machine: Backup: We're on Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream. Giọng bè: Blue ice cream. Phineas: 'Cause we're on Tatooine. Ferb: Awwww... We got two big suns, count 'em, one and two Phineas: And there's two Flynn-Fletcher bois: Ferb: Me and you! Well, we're brothers! We're step! No, we don't share a gene, But we'll always be together here on Tatooine! Phineas: Jammin' with the Modal Nodes, racing turbo dust bikes Tradin' with the Jawas Trickin' out a droid or soupin' up the barge For a trip 'round Anchorhead Tower We can stop along the way and startle Tusken Raiders And still be home in time to fix the vaporators I think you know exactly what we mean, Giọng bè: 'Cause we love Tatooine. Phineas: Yeah, we're livin' like kings out here We got a two-sun summer the whole darn year Cruisin' Beggar's Canyon in our T-16, Or just sittin' on a rock eatin' blue ice cream(Hợp xướng: We love Tatooine). I may be wearin' my heart on my sleeve But I can't understand why anyone would want to leave We know our city pride may sound a tad extreme But we're so happy here, we tend to overstate this theme Phineas và giọng bè: Overstate this theme! Phineas: Cuz we love Tatooine! Backup: Oh, we love it! Oh, we love it here on Tatooine! Phineas: We love Tatooine! Bản dịch Thư viện ảnh }} Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát thứ hai mà Phineas không hát trên màn hình ở nhiều cảnh ("Highly Unconventional Vehicle") *Bài hát thứ ba mà Ferb đọc rap ("Backyard Beach", "Spa Day"). Như mọi khi thì giọng của cậu được hoàn thành bởi Danny Jacobhttps://twitter.com/AaronDJacob/status/579359250943623169 *Phần hát rap của bài hát này rất giống với phần rap ở bài "Takin' Care of Things" *Ở bản album, lời hát "We love Tatooine" lặp lại thêm vài lần nữa ở kết thúc. *Gần kết thúc của bài hát, khi Phineas hát "Overstate this theme..." cậu dang hai tay ra và camera xoay vòng quanh cậu. Góc camera này trước đó được sử dụng cho Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz trong bài hát "Hail Doofania" và cho Isabella trong bài hát "City of Love" và "On the Savannah". Thông tin phát hành *Bài hát này phải bị viết lại vài lần.https://twitter.com/AaronDJacob/status/579359250943623169 Nối tiếp *Một con robot Phinedroid xuất hiện trong lúc lời "Trading with the Jawas" được hát ("I, Brobot") Sáng tác *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Robert F. Hughes Mã BMI #17694494 (đánh nhầm là Tattoine) và 18886616 (đánh vần đúng) Cước chú en:Tatooine (song) pl:Tatooine pt-br:Tatooine Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:T Thể_loại:A đến Z